Leave for Me
by xxyou're the music in mexx
Summary: Gabriella is the biggest thing in the USA, she's one half of America's favorite movie couple. Troy is Americas best basketballer, when they started their affair, they had no idea it would end up like this, in them falling in love, with no way out. TxG
1. Don't Go

'Don't go' Troy whispered against her lips.

'I have to' Gabriella murmured.

She pulled away and started searching for her clothes that had been discarded an hour or so before.

'Oh yeah, I forgot, '_Dean_' will be waiting' Troy sniped, expressing the name spitefully.

'Don't be like that baby' Gabriella said, looking under the bed.

'Why not? He will be.'

'You know I'd rather be here with you' she told him.

'But you won't be will you?' Troy said, falling back onto the bed, not bothering about finding his clothes.

Gabriella sighed.

'Troy, I thought we discussed this before'

'We have, I still don't like it though'

'Baby, you and I both know I can't just leave'

'No, I don't actually' Troy said in a sulk.

'There's more to it than that. I can't just leave it' Gabriella said, slipping her panties on.

'Can't or won't?' Troy asked through gritted teeth.

'Hey, this isn't all about me you know, you're with Frankie, you leave her'

'No, if I leave her, you'll still be with Dean and I'll be alone' Troy retorted.

'Baby' Gabriella said, walking over to him seductively, 'you'll never be alone' she whispered into his ear.

Troy groaned as Gabriella smiled.

She knew exactly what she did to him.

She pressed herself against him, breathing into his ear. She'd still not managed to put on the rest of her clothes which sent Troy over the edge.

He flipped her over onto the bed and leant on his arms, either side of her head.

He growled and swept down, hungrily attacking her neck.

Gabriella moaned and ran her hands down his body, resting them on his abs.

'Mmmm' she whimpered.

Troy smiled against her neck, he licked it before getting off her.

'I'm gonna have a hickey now' she complained.

'Hey, I could do worse' Troy warned.

'Well you can show me next weekend' she said, slipping her top on over her head, not bothering about the bra.

'Why next weekend, won't Dean find out?' Troy asked.

'He's going away, for four whole days, so I'm taking you to the holiday home'

'Four whole days?' he said, pulling her close to him.

'Mhmm, and you can do whatever you want to me'

'Whatever I want?' he mumbled against her neck.

'Absolutely anything you want'

'Then I guess I could let you go now' Troy replied.

Gabriella grinned and pulled on her jacket.

'I'll call you' she shouted as she shut the door.

Troy sighed, she always said that, and it was always her that rang him. He wasn't allowed to ring her. So she arranged everything, she clicked her fingers and he jumped. The truth was he was getting sick of it.

_Once again Gabriella Montez, the stunning actress known for starring in the major hits __'__Last Kiss__'__ and __'__Sore Reunion__'__, was seen leaving basketball star Troy Bolton's apartment block yesterday. Coincidence? I don't think so. That's 3 times now she's been spotted near his home, could there be something going on betw__een them? Kirsty Farrow reports-_

_'Yes, Gabriella Montez was spotted leaving Troy Bolton's apartment block at 1:30 in the morning. What they could have been doing is anyone's guess, although I think we all share the same suspicion. _

_Is Gabriella cheating on fellow actor Dean Schwartz who she co-starred with in the record setting 'Promises Never Kept'? Is Troy two-timing the lovely Frankie Munroe, who's debut single 'Judas' secured her place in Hollywood? No-one knows but by the looks of it, things will soon get tricky. I'll tell you what Carla, I'd hate to see the divorce bills these four rack up if it all ends in tears. Back to the studio'_

_'Indeed. When questioned about his wife's mysterious late night trips to Mr Bolton's apartment, Mr Schwartz said there must have been a mistake, and himself and his wife are very happy together__ and still very much in love__ Although Gabriella's actions seem to suggest otherwise._

_What happened to the couple that set the world on fire three years ago? Whose chemistry off set was hotter than on screen? Both Dean and Troy are extremely good-looking so we'd say Gabriella is probably feeling like that cat that got the cream. _

_I'm Carla Davidson and you're watching Hollywood Confidential'_

Troy switched off the T.V and smiled. So it was all starting to unravel. He couldn't say he wasn't pleased, because he just wanted Gabriella for himself, and for the whole world to know. Instead they were sneaking around, it just wasn't right.

He stood up and walked to the window. He was greeted by a frenzy of flashes and quickly shut the curtains.

His fiancée of2 years, Frankie, was in the shower, singing to herself. She just ignored the rumours that her boyfriend was cheating, after all, who would cheat on someone with such a hot body as hers was?

Troy shook his head when he thought of this, Gabriella wasn't like that, she was famous, sure, but she was gracious with it. She didn't take things for granted. Except maybe him.

Finally, Frankie was ready. She'd curled her hair to absolute perfection and had dressed herself in short denim hot-pants, and a checked shirt. (much like Jessica Simpson, see profile for pictures)

Troy had decided to take Frankie out, he'd been ignoring her a bit lately, and it might stop all the paparazzi from spreading rumours, even though they were true.

They walked out arm in arm, with Frankie constantly waving and posing, eventually Troy put his arm around her shoulders and led her to the car where he drove her to the movies. Unfortunately, the one she chose was 'My Heart's Still Beating', Gabriella's latest blockbuster. Troy could hardly refuse, as it would become clear that the rumours were true, so he gave in and bought the tickets.

Halfway through the movie, where Troy had got more and more agitated as Gabriella played some sex scenes in the film, his phone rang. He glanced at the screen, 'Nick' it said.

Nick was the code-name for Gabriella, Ashley was Troy's.

'I have to take this' he whispered to Frankie, and stepped out.

'Hello' he said.

'What the hell are you playing at!' Gabriella hissed.

'What do you mean what am I playing at?' Troy retorted.

'Oh don't give me that, you kissing _her_ for the cameras, I thought you said you couldn't stand her!'

'I can't! But they can't know that else they'll know something's going on!'

'Well you don't have to make it so obvious Ashley'

Troy noticed her using his code-name.

'Is Dean there?'

'Yes, you don't have to do it blatantly'

'Does he believe the rumours?'

'I don't think so Ashley'

'Will I see you again soon?'

'I'm not sure, I think I've done enough shopping for now.'

'How about next week? Thursday? You can come through the back entrance'

'Ok, maybe I could be persuaded, Dean, you don't mind me using your credit card again do you?'

Troy could hear him laughing in the background.

'I guess that's a yes' she said down the phone.

'Great, and wear some sexy underwear'

'Got it, see you then Ash!'

Troy hung up, he hated that she had to pretend he was a girlfriend. Sighing, he walked back into the film.

_'The latest news on the 'Troyella' scandal brought to you by Hollywood Confidential._

_Troy Bolton was out yesterday taking his girlfriend of two years, Frankie Munroe, to the movies. But it wasn't just any movie, oh no, it was 'My Hearts Still Beating'. Yes, I know what you're thinking, isn't that Gabriella Montez' new film? The answer is yes. However, in this blockbuster, Gabriella acts out some very heated sex scenes and one witness tells us Troy was agitated throughout. He even left halfway through and returned once it was over. Does this confirm those rumours flying round? It could be so, stay with us for more on the 'Troyella' news.'_


	2. 5 seconds

As he kissed Frankie on the cheek goodbye Troy was momentarily shocked as she pulled him down for a long kiss on the lips.

Troy wasn't enjoying it, he never had. Frankie had always been the one in charge when it came to kissing, but when he was with Gabriella, he was the one in charge, which was how he liked it. Unless of course, Gabriella was having a moment of sexual urges and dived on him, then she was in control and to be honest, he didn't mind that either.

'Call me' Frankie said, as she let him go.

Troy smiled awkwardly as he watched her get in the elevator and the doors slide shut.

Instantly the second elevator doors slid open, revealing Gabriella.

Troy's eyes widened and he hurried her in.

'What's wrong with you?' Gabriella asked.

'Frankie literally just left, you could have bumped into her, what were you thinking?!' Troy said.

Gabriella put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

'So what if I did? She's so blonde she'd probably only ask me if I knew the way to Starbucks!'

'Don't talk about her like that' Troy muttered.

'Why not? Troy, that girl puts two and two together and comes up with 5! The exact amount of brain-cells that occupy her head!'

'GABRIELLA!' Troy yelled, spinning round.

'WHAT?!' she screamed back.

Troy just shook his head and turned away, walking to the window, staring out.

Gabriella sighed and walked over to him, placing her hands on his waist.

'I'm sorry, I won't do it again' she whispered.

Troy nodded and looked out, turning himself around her leant against the window ledge and pulled her to him.

He planted a soft kiss on her lips and she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

As the minutes past, they found themselves lying once more on the bed, breathing heavily after their encounter.

Troy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, breathing in her scent.

Pulling away in disgust Gabriella stepped back, pulling her clothes on.

'What?' Troy asked, getting up.

'You smell like her' she told him.

Troy groaned as he pulled a shirt on and said,

'Yeah, and? She hugged me before she left!'

'No, it's not that smell...' Realisation dawned on her and she looked at him.

'You had sex with her didn't you? Before I got here?'

Troy sighed,

'Yes, this morning, but she jumped on me, I couldn't do anything!'

'Oh please, you versus her! I can't believe you wouldn't be able to push her off' Gabriella stated.

'She's really strong! And her nails are really sharp!' Troy protested.

'That's not the point Troy! You know I don't like having sex with you on the same day as her!'

'I bet you have sex with Dean on the same day as me!' he retorted.

Gabriella didn't reply.

Troy nodded,

'Yeah, didn't think so, how come it's different rules for you and not for me hey Gabriella?'

'Don't Troy' Gabriella said, pain flashing in her eyes.

'No! I'm sick of it! You always tell me what to do but you never do it yourself! I'm always the one that has to wait! The one that has to sit around! I'm tired of it!' he yelled.

'So what, you want out?' she asked him.

'No, I don't want out, I just want us to be more equal. Otherwise we're gonna have to stop'

'I'm always the one in charge because I have the more hectic lifestyle! I have to fit you in around promotional's and things. It can't just be like a normal affair Troy! We're not normal! We're fucking famous as you get! And yeah, I'm tired too! I'm tired of having to hide how much I love you, tired of stopping myself saying your name in my sleep. Tired of worrying every minute of the day if someone will find out. IT'S FUCKING DOING MY HEAD IN!'

A silence ensued in which neither looked away. Both glared at the other in the eye, neither willing to back down.

'I think the obvious option is glaring us in the face' Gabriella said ironically, seeing as they were both glaring in each others faces.

'And that is?' Troy asked cockily.

'Don't play smart with me Troy, you won't win'

'Fine. Yeah Let's split, it was fun while it lasted but that's all it was, that kinda thing?'

'Exactly, we both know it could never work, we should have known from the way it started'

_Flashback_

_'But Dean!__ I'm not into basketball! Can't you take someone else?'_

_'No, you'll enjoy it, now come on!'_

_Reluctantly, Gabriella slid into the car and they drove to the game._

_Looking at her husband, Gabriella smiled. She'd picked right, he was a great match for her, loving, kind, funny, __handsome__. Perfect._

_'What you smiling at?' Dean asked her, squeezing her hand._

_'Just wondering why I chose a husband with such an ugly mug as yours when I could have my pick of all the hot guys out there' she joked._

_She knew Dean wouldn't take it seriously, __he knew he was gorgeous, it was hard for him not to when he was one of the top heart-throbs of America, but he didn't go on about it, which Gabriella admired. He was modest and she loved him because of it._

_'I suppose it was my undeniably good fashion sense and quick wit that drew you to me then huh?' he said in his deep voice._

_'I suppose' she giggled, kissing him._

_He smiled against her lips as the car drew up outside._

_Stepping out, the cameras flashed as they walked in._

_'So what now?__ I have to sit and watch and a group of sweaty tall men chuck a ball around?'_

_'Yeah, but after we met the home team'_

_'Home team?__ Why would you wanna do that?' she asked._

_'You and me aren't the only two here you know, I'm trying to impress the director for that film I told you about, he's a big fan of the team'_

_'And there was me thinking it was just you and me' she said smiling._

_Gabriella didn't really mind, she knew Dean would do the same for her when she needed to impress._

_'Thank you baby' Dean murmured, kissing her forehead._

_As they met up with the director and producer, they were led to the buffet area, where VIP guests were allowed to eat and drink._

_After a while filling their stomachs, they were once again led, this time to the changing rooms._

_'Why are we meeting them in the changing rooms? Wouldn't it be more appropriate in a side room or something?' Gabriella asked._

_'They need to be in a comfortable environment before the start of the game, gives them confidence' Dean answered._

_Halfway through walking through the changing rooms, Gabriella stopped Dean._

_'What is it __baby__?' he asked her._

_'You know how I'm allergic to disinfectant? Well I think they might have used it to clean in here, I'll wait outside for you' Gabriella said__ she kissed his cheek before making her way out._

_Spotting __a fire exit, she went to push the door open, only for it to swing and hit her in the head._

_Her hand flying to her face, Gabriella collapsed to the floor._

_'Oh my god!__ I'm so sorry!' __came__ a voice._

_Gabriella couldn't answer, she was too busy holding back the tears._

_'Are you ok? It was all my fault, I'm so sorry!'_

_Gabriella managed to look up and nearly fainted at what she saw. This guy was __amazing,__ you could say it was love at first sight._

_'Can you speak?' he asked her worriedly._

_Gabriella nodded but winced._

_'It hurts' she whispered, tears stinging her eyes._

_'Aren't you...' Troy trailed off._

_Gabriella smiled meekly, 'Yeah'_

_'I just gave a movie-star concussion! And not just any, I gave _**the**_ movie star concussion. This is bad, this is very, very bad' Troy rambled on._

_Tears slid down Gabriella's cheeks as the pain continued to rage through her head._

_'Please don't cry! I'm so sorry! Please don't cry' Troy __asked, scared._

_Holding out her hand, she used Troy for assistance as she got up._

_'Does it hurt?' he asked her, still holding her arm._

_Gabriella didn't answer but raised an eyebrow and moved her hand away, revealing the black bruise on her head._

_Troy went white at the sight and began talking very fast, before asking her,_

_'Do you need anything?'_

_'I think I need some air' she managed to say._

_Troy nodded and helped her to the door, _

_'I'll open it for you' he said, before he caught her look._

_'No, that's probably not the best idea' he added, letting her open it._

_She smiled as she breathed in the cool air._

_'Feel better?' Troy asked._

_'Yeah'_

_'You don't talk much do you?' Troy said smiling._

_'It's hard when every time you open your mouth searing pain crosses your brain' she snapped._

_'I'll just shut up shall I?' Troy asked._

_'Yeah, please' Gabriella responded._

_Two minutes of silence ensued in which Troy looked at his watch._

_'Look, I'd better go, I'm late already'_

_'Oh wait, are you the __basketballer__ guy?' she asked him._

_Troy scratched his neck nervously and grinned._

_'Yeah, I'm the __captain,__ I was supposed to be there ages ago'_

_'Go on then, run along' she joked._

_'Could I uh-possibly have your __number, you know-so I could call you later-see how you are? You know...check if you're not...concussed or anything...maybe?' Troy stuttered._

_Gabriella smiled, _

_'Sure'_

_He handed her his phone and she typed her number __in, smiling as she gave it him back._

_It was only after he'd gone that she realised she'd just willingly been picked up, with her husband inside__ the building_

_End of Flashback_

'You should have known better, I was married!' Gabriella said.

'That didn't stop you from giving me your number! Don't lay all the blame on me!'

'And then halfway through you decided to get engaged to Frankie! How do you think that made me feel?!'

_Flashback_

_Gabriella smiled and got out of bed, stretching her arms as she yawned. __She looked at her husband, sprawled across the bed. She loved him, she knew she did, and she knew she was lucky to have him...she just loved Troy more. _

_Kissing Dean on the temple as she left him__ still asleep, she walked__ out of the room._

_Down the hall was Gabriella's closet, it wasn't a typical closet, this was a giant, walk-in, size of a hall closet. _

_As a movie star, she always had to look her best, which is why she had chosen this house, or mansion as it was better known. She bought it before she met Dean, and when he moved in she was glad of the company._

_Picking out a wild palm print dress in orange and grey, she laid it out on the chair. Flicking the T.V on, she began to get ready when she heard the news that made her stop short. Hastily grabbing her cell, she rang the one person she knew could explain all this._

_'Gabs' Troy whispered, '__Now__ isn't really a good time'_

_'Oh I'm sorry, I guess I'll call back later and you can tell me all about your engagement!' she snapped._

_Troy sighed down the phone._

_'Babe, Frankie was getting suspicious, if I hadn't have proposed, she would have suspected us. You know how it is'_

_'But why couldn't you tell me! Instead I had to hear it on the news, plastered across the screen, you and her, kissing! It's not fair!'_

_'If it helps, it wasn't as romantic as how I planned asking you to marry me' Troy tried._

_'If it helps!__ If it helps! No it doesn't fucking help...wait, you were going to ask me to marry you?'_

_'Well...obviously you'd have to split from __him,__ and me with Frankie, but yeah. I love you more than anything and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if it means I can wake up and see you lying next to me without feeling guilty then I'd do anything'_

_Gabriella smiled, wiping her tears._

_'I love you too' she whispered, 'Are you...going to...m-marry her?'_

_'Of course not!__ It was just to keep her quiet for a while. I did it on purpose at this time because she's off on a worldwide tour next month and has the next two years all booked up with albums and stuff, there'll be no time for a wedding, believe me'_

_Gabriella nodded and then realised he couldn't see her nodding._

_'Ok, but I want you to know, if you did ask me to marry you...I'd say yes'_

_'And you'd make me the happiest guy alive' Troy told her._

_'I love you honey' Gabriella whispered into the receiver._

_'I love you too baby, more than anything'_

_Putting down the phone, Gabriella hugged her knees, so she knew that he wasn't going to marry Frankie, but it still didn't stop it hurting_

_End of Flashback_

'Well think how I felt when you announced you were trying for a baby!' Troy yelled at her.

_Flashback_

_Troy was on his morning jog when he ran past a newsagents, something caught his eye and he stopped. Picking up a paper, he read the headline, his heart dropping with every word._

_'MOVIE STAR COUPLE TRYING FOR A LITTLE ONE'_

_Paying for the paper, Troy ran off into the park. This early in the morning, not many people would be around so he unfolded the paper and began to read._

_'The movie star couple of the century, Dean Schwartz and Gabriella Montez, announced yesterday they were trying for a baby. __Having seen the couple star beside one another in 'It's Kicking', in which Montez __played a doting mother and Schwartz the over-protective husband we knew it was only a matter of time until they tried for one of their own. _

_The nations favorite stars are hoping to conceive by next June, in which Gabriella has a year's leave. It is unknown whether the couple want the baby to be a certain sex but we can imagine Schwartz carrying a baby girl around in his arms. _

_What with the couple being graced with the undeniably good looks they both possess, we can only assume the child they produce will be one hell of a cutie'_

_Slamming his finger on speed dial 1, Troy rang Gabriella._

_'Hello?' came the voice._

_'Trying for a baby are we? __How considerate of you to tell me!'__ Troy whispered furiously down the phone._

_'Oh shut up Troy, you should know I have no plans to have a kid right now!' Gabriella retorted._

_'So what, you just gonna cross your fingers and hope it doesn't happen?' _

_'There are things such as birth control you know, Dean just won't find out'_

_'So you're gonna lie to him? Raise his hopes, promise him a baby and keep popping those pills?'_

_'Yeah, much the same way you promised Frankie you'd marry her when you have no intention of doing so!' Gabriella snapped._

_'I just read the paper, this is my favorite part, let me read it out to you-_

_Gabriella, 23__, obviously has eyes only for her husband. When asked why she loved him, her response was 'he's just amazing, I love waking up in the morning to find he's gone out and brought me a Starbucks, or he's made me breakfast in bed. Even when he's fast asleep he's great, always keeps to his side of the bed you know? __I couldn't ask for anything more' Troy spat._

_'You know its all talk Troy!' Gabriella protested._

_'Do I? '__Cause__ I don't really know anything right now!'_

_'You know I love you! Or at least you should! You know I don't think of anyone else but you! You know the only person in this world I would want kids with is you!' Gabriella said, softer this time._

_'I guess' Troy said, 'sorry for being a jerk' he added._

_'You're my jerk, so it's ok' she said giggling._

_Troy smiled, _

_'I love you so much, and one day, when everything's right, I'm gonna wake up and you'll be lying next to me, naked and fast asleep__ and I won't have to worry about people __catching__ us__ together__, and I'll see the wedding ring on your finger, the wedding ring that I gave you'_

_'But for now I guess the waking up naked will have to do' Gabriella said._

_'I think I can live with that...for now' he said._

_End of Flashback._

'We sorted all that out Troy, it's been a year and I'm not pregnant, everything's fine'

'Who cares! You can go and get pregnant by him for all I care! I don't give a fuck anymore!' he yelled.

Storming to the door, he swung it open, indicating she should leave.

'Just let me ask you something...if I happen to walk out of this room right now and never come back, and just forget everything and leave it all behind would you be okay with that? BecauseI have 5 steps tillI close this door and you have 5 seconds to make up your mind...starting now...'

Troy looked at her.

'I would like to thank you, for showing me a part of myself that I have never seen. Yeah we were young and dumb, but it still was fun and I guess these things just tend to fall apart and I hope you feel the same.'

Gabriella nodded,

'Let me know when I need to buy a hat for the wedding' she said, before walking out.

Turning round, she opened her bag.

'I almost forgot, this is for you, it was your birthday present. You don't have to wear it, I just saw it and thought it would look good on you'

'My birthday's not for another week' Troy said.

'I know, but I guess now is the only time I can give it to you. It'll be the first time in three years that we haven't spent part of your birthday together. I hope you have a great day'

With that she was gone, vanished like a puff of smoke.

Troy opened the gift and inside was a cashmere, baby blue sweater. She was right, it suited him perfectly, went great with his eyes. Gabriella had great taste.

As Troy shut the door, he realized he was saying goodbye to an era, closing the door was him saying goodbye for good. It was over, and as he turned the handle to move it, he knew he'd never see her again, at least not in the flesh. He was dropping the curtain on that part of his life, it was time to move on…

Click…and the door shut.


	3. We know the truth

_3 months later_

Troy woke up to the sound of the shower running. Realising Frankie must already be up, he hopped out of bed and into the kitchen to make coffee. Frankie's daily magazine caught his eye and he picked it up for some careless reading, only what he read definitely wasn't careless news. Scrambling for the T.V remote, he flicked the station to Hollywood Confidential, knowing it was the best bet for him to find out.

Interviewer/_GabriellaG_/**Dean D**

Congratulations you two on your news, when did you find out?

**Gabi found out first, and kept it quiet for a bit didn't you honey?**

_Yeah, I wanted to keep it to myself for a couple of weeks before the whole world found out._

Understandable, you'd been trying for a baby for more than a year with no luck, now suddenly, you find you're expecting, was it a shock?

_Definitely, I mean, what girl isn't when she finds she's gonna be a Mom? _

**It's a good shock though.**

_Yeah, a good shock._

So are you gonna find out the sex or leaving it for a surprise?

_'Dean wants to find out but I want to keep it a secret. I'm not really fussed, as long as it's ok._

Are you ok with leaving it or will you find out separately?

**I would never ask if Gabi didn't want to, how would I be able to keep it a ****secret?**** No, we'll find out together.**

Will nothing change your mind?

_About finding out the sex? Maybe, we'll see how it goes._

Have you thought of any names yet or is it too soon?

_Way too soon! I don't wanna tempt fate and have something go wrong, maybe when we're past the 5 month mark it'll be ok._

5 months? Are you sure you can wait that long?

_I'm strong-__willed,__ I know that if I set my mind to it, I won't give in, unless I have those little thoughts before bed, you know like, oh Tina's a pretty name or something like that._

**But we're not calling it Tina!**

_'Why not?_

**'We're just not, we'll talk about it.**

How far along are you again?

**We don't know for sure, about 3 months.**

_2 months!!_

Which is it, 2 or 3?

**3, she was getting the symptoms around that time.**

_No, __it's__ 2, I should know!_

Naturally. Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?

_Boy._**Girl.**

Wow, a bit of opposites there, will you be upset if the outcome is different?

_Not at all, I've just always imagined having a little boy. __Although a girl would be precious too._

Oh it most certainly would. Good luck throughout the rest of your pregnancy and we'll see you on the lucky day!

_**Thank you**_

Troy stared at the screen, even after the presenter had moved on to other news.

Dean kept saying three months, but Gabriella was firm that it was two...why?

Counting back on his hands, Troy realised it was three months since they'd split. She must either know it's his and want to keep him out of it or she knew it wasn't and was trying to show him so. Either way he had to find out.

Calling the number on his cell, he yelled in frustration when he got the dialling tone.

'She must have switched numbers' he muttered, cursing himself for being stupid.

Checking his cell for her house phone he realised she never gave it him, it was only him that gave her his. She didn't trust him enough.

Sitting at the table and putting his head in his hands, he tried to think.

A baby Bolton? Was it possible? Would Gabriella even allow it to be called Bolton? Baby Montez-Bolton. Baby Bolton-Montez. Baby Montez. Or even god forbid...Baby Montez-Schwartz.

What if it was his and she was passing it off as Dean's? How was that fair? The only problem is that no-one would ever know. Brown hair and eyes take over blue eyes and blonde hair in genetics most of the time, you wouldn't be able to tell. Slamming his fist on the table, he realised he needed to talk to her. At least she'd told him her address.

'Babe, are you ok?' Frankie asked, standing in the doorway.

'Uh, yeah, we need more uh, sugar. Back soon' he said, before realising he wasn't dressed.

'Clothes first' he said, and got dressed as Frankie returned to her shower.

Slamming the door, he stormed down to his car.

How could she not warn him? She might be carrying his baby for crying out loud.

Pressing the intercom, he waited.

'Hello?' Gabriella said through the crackly connection.

'How could you not tell me?' Troy said furiously.

'Troy! What the hell! Get away from there!' Gabriella whispered.

'Not until you explain' he replied firmly.

'Fine, just...meet me at the park, 5 minutes'

Troy drove off and parked in the car park.

Minutes later, Gabriella had opened the door and was sitting next to him.

'Make this quick' she said furiously.

'Is it mine?' he asked her, eyes of fury.

'No' she replied smoothly.

'How do you know?' he asked, his fingers tapping the steering wheel.

'Because...I know it's Deans, we didn't even do it' she said, although sounding uncertain.

'Uh yes we did, on the same day we ended it, remember? The whole argument started because of it!' Troy shouted.

'Troy shut up! People will notice us!'

'There's no-one here! Now will you please just think...could it be mine?' he asked.

'You want it to be yours' she acknowledged.

Troy didn't reply.

'You do! You think that if this baby is yours, everything will be ok again, you and me will magically happen again. Well it can't! This isn't your baby!'

'You don't know that!' Troy yelled.

'You can't have a baby with someone you don't love Troy. This baby's Dean's' she said venomously.

Troy laughed and turned away.

'You think you don't love me? Gabriella, you're infatuated with me. You think about me, you dream about me, you see me everywhere you go...face it, you're in love with me'

'Oh get over yourself, you're not the centre of the world!'

'I know I'm not but this baby could be the center of mine! Please Gabi, I have to know, I can't go through my life wondering whether I have a kid or not!'

'My baby is not yours!' Gabriella hissed.

'But it could be! Please, just look at it from my point of view!'Troy pleaded.

Getting out of the car, Gabriella leaned back down.

'I'd love to look at it from your opinion but quite frankly, I can't get my head up my ass that high'

With that, she stormed off back home, leaving Troy to slam his head on the steering wheel and drive back home.

2 months later

'Enough is enough Troy! It's not fair you following me around everywhere! I'm sick of it! How many times, my husband is my baby's father, not you! You have nothing to do with the life inside of me now back off!'

Troy beeped his horn, and showed no sign of stopping.

He was parked at the entrance to Gabriella and Dean's home. Luckily Dean wasn't in, which gave Troy an advantage, if she didn't let him in, the rest of the neighbourhood would get suspicious.

Suddenly, the gates began to open and Troy grinned. He'd gotten through to her.

He cautiously stepped over the threshold, he'd only ever been here once, and had never passed the entrance hall, this time though, would be different.

'Missy Gabi is upstairs' said the maid.

Troy nodded and asked,

'Which staircase do I go up?'

There were three, the middle was a straight set. The other two were slightly curved and wound up the walls. All three were carpeted in a deep plum color.

The maid giggled,

'Any one sir, they all lead the same way'

Troy nodded again and went straight for the middle. He was in no mood for smiles and games today.

Walking down the hall he realised that she could be in any one of the what seemed like hundreds of rooms.

'GABRIELLA' he yelled.

She appeared out of a room with her arms folded.

'In here' she said, motioning through the doorway.

Troy walked past her and stopped short when he saw what the room contained.

'It's the nursery. I designed it myself, what do you think?'

'It's pretty good'

Gabriella had gone with a Moroccan theme, the furniture was made of wood and the curtains were deep, rich colors. Pinks, blues, greens, reds, yellows and oranges brightened the room. Silk scatter cushions were laying casually around.

Gabriella sensed some hesitance in his voice and decided to press him.

'What's wrong with it?!' she demanded.

'It's just not...what I'd design a baby room to be. I mean...baby's are messy and...things get ruined'

'Meaning?' she questioned.

'Meaning this looks like it cost a fortune, I'd have gone for a pale yellow or something. Baby's don't notice anyway'

'My baby is going to have the best of everything' Gabriella told him sternly.

'I'm sure they will' Troy replied, running his hand along the cot longingly.

Gabriella sighed, she still loved him, she knew he was right. But her and Dean, they were married, she couldn't just throw that all away.

'It's not yours Troy' she said softly.

'How do you know that?' he asked, tears stinging his eyes, 'how do you know I'm not the dad? How do you know that that baby isn't a part of me? I could be the daddy!'

Tears came to Gabriella's eyes as she walked up to him.

'You're not the daddy. I promise' she whispered.

Tears ran down Troy's cheeks as he looked at her.

Linking their hands together, Gabriella kissed him lightly on the lips although she knew it was wrong.

'But if it was, you'd be the best Dad ever' she added quietly.

'I love you' he forced out, gripping her hands tightly.

Hesitating for a moment, she looked into his eyes and responded truthfully,

'I love you too'

'Then leave for me! You and me together, if you love me, what's stopping you?'

'Everything! I love you Troy, you know I do! But there's too much in the way for us to be together, don't you understand? It makes me wonder how many people never get with the one they want, but end up with the one they're meant to have'

'You're meant to have me! I'm meant to have you! I'd do anything for us to be together!'

'There's nothing you can do!' she cried, trying to pull her hands back.

'There must be! Love beats everything! We love each other Gabi! Let me prove it to you!' he pleaded.

'How?' she asked.

'Let me leave Frankie, let me show you I'm willing to risk everything to be with you!' he said.

'I don't want you to be disappointed' she whispered, cupping his face.

'Why would I be disappointed?' he questioned, searching her eyes for an answer.

'Because I can never leave' she replied.

'W-what?'

'I can't leave him for you Troy. He's my life, I love him.'

'But you love me!' Troy yelled.

'I know I do! I love you with everything I have. But however much I know I love you, Dean is my life. He's my husband Troy, I made a vow to be with him until death do us part, he loves me so much, I can't break his heart' she told him, the tears spilling.

'What about my heart? My heart is shattering with every word you're saying! You don't understand do you? You'll never be happy with him! I can love you, I do love you. You love me! Are you really willing to give up your happiness to save his?'

'I don't know' she whispered honestly.

'Promise me Gabriella, promise me you'll leave him. Promise me you'll leave for me' Troy begged.

'I can't!' she shouted, the tears dripping onto his hands.

Troy dropped her hands as he nodded and walked backwards towards the door.

'We both know the truth Gabi...when you look at me...you can't even remember his name'

With that he was gone, and Gabriella fell to her knees, crying her heart out.


	4. What does Love mean?

**A/N**

**I'm so sorry guys! I just re-read the chapter and realised I was so mean! It could hardly be called a chapter could it? I've re-written it here for you...there are still some parts the same but extras to make it longer. I'd recommend reading from the beginning, instead of skipping the parts you've already read, it flows better (at least I think so!) review!! ****xx**

Troy had his head in his hands, she'd flipped. Completely gone over the edge, but he guessed she had a right to. He was dumping her after all.

Closing his eyes he tried to block out the incessant ringing noise in his ears.

He had to do it though. He had to show her he was serious, that he meant it.

He had to show her he loved her.

Now he was alone, there was no-one left. His parents were gone, his friends weren't his real friends, he'd lost contact with them a long time ago. The only people he had were Gabriella and Frankie. Now Gabriella had shown no signs of coming back to him, and he'd just ended the relationship with Frankie, he had nothing left...and it really was a frightening concept.

It had been another month since he'd spoken to Gabriella, and she hadn't contacted him in any way. He assumed it was because of Frankie, so he let her go, but even after that, she still didn't call.

He was beginning to realise that the call would never come, he'd never pick up the phone and hear her voice, at least not saying what he wanted to hear.

At that moment, the phone rang. Troy's head snapped up as he cautiously walked over and picked it up.

_'You've been chosen to receive a holiday__ in the Maldi__ves! To get__ your password__ and claim your prize__ call-'_

Troy yelled in frustration and flung the phone against the wall, watching as it shattered.

Flinging himself around the flat, he destroyed everything in his way, pulled legs off chairs, smashed glasses, broke mirrors. At the end of it all, he sank to the floor and cried, not moving for hours.

_Now you're gone_

_I realise my love for you was strong_

_And I miss you here now you're gone_

_I've been waiting here by the phone_

_With your pictures hanging on the wall_

_Is this the way it's meant to be?_

_Only dreaming that you're missing me_

_I'm waiting here at home_

_I'll be crazy now you're gone_

_Gabriella_

'ROSETTA!' Gabriella yelled throughout the house.

'Ci, missy Gabi?' asked Rosetta, hurrying to her.

'I'm shutting this door, now I don't want anyone allowed pass this entrance, understand?'

'Ci missy Gabi'

'I don't want any cleaners disturbing me, no calls put through. Nothing'

'I understand Missy Gabi' Rosetta said.

'Don't wake me for dinner, I'm not hungry, if I want something, I'll fetch it myself'

'Ci missy Gabi' Rosetta answered, turning around and walking down the hall.

'Oh and Rosetta!' Gabriella shouted.

Turning round, Rosetta nervously played with her hands.

'When I say I don't want to see anyone...that includes Mr Schwartz'

Rosetta failed to mask the look of confusement on her face.

'C-Ci, Missy Gabi'

Gabriella nodded and shut her door, sliding down on the other side.

Pulling out her cell, she inserted her memory card, the one Dean didn't know about.

Scrolling through the pictures, she smiled.

She's smiling... but she doesn't mean it. She misses how they use to be... she misses how it was so real how they cared for each other without end but most of all, she misses him always being there and telling her everything will be okay because she need's that now, more than ever. She's sick of feeling like something's missing.

Sighing to herself, Gabriella realised that all those break-up songs...however much she wished they didn't...were starting to make sense.

xxx

'Missy Gabi wants to be alone' the maid told Dean.

'I'm her husband, let me pass' he said calmly.

'But Missy Gabi...she say I no let anyone in' the maid wailed.

The door opened behind her, revealing a very worn out Gabriella, sick of the noise.

'It's ok Rosetta, that's all for now'

Rosetta nodded, and scurried away.

'What's wrong?' Dean asked her.

'Nothing, I'm just tired' Gabriella lied.

'Ok, well, get some sleep honey, don't want the baby to suffer' Dean told her, kissing her forehead before walking off.

Gabriella shook her head, this was another time she'd compared Dean to Troy. Troy would never walk off and leave her to it if she wasn't feeling well. He'd stay with her, no matter what she said.

He'd also know she was lying, and coax the real reason out of her, then sort it and make everything better. The reality was...Dean wouldn't. That's how they were different.

Gabriella pinched herself, she shouldn't keep comparing the two. Troy was gone, she'd pushed him away and she was best leaving him there. He'd find someone eventually, someone who he'd love even more than he loved her.

She had Dean, it wasn't the same but he was her husband. Gabriella knew now that she'd been stupid. She'd married Dean on a crush, a crush that lasted a year or two. Then meeting Troy, she realised what a dreadful mistake she'd made, she didn't love Dean, not in the same way as she loved Troy.

Gabriella loved Dean, of course she did...but she was _in_ love with Troy, and always would be.

Lying down on the bed...she wondered if her life would ever be the way she wanted it to be...or whether she was destined to look happy on the outside, when on the inside she felt trapped and lonely.

There was only one person that could stop her feeling that way and she wanted him now.

She wanted Troy.

_1 month later_

Waving Dean off, she smiled. He was pulling away in the car, off for a month to Iceland, to film scenes for his new movie.

Now she could finally make her life right. And she was intending to do so, that very day.

Pulling open her wardrobe, she took out an outfit, her favorite every-day one.

It was a V-neck geometric print dress in black, white and pink. Its patterns were bold and almost covered the fact she was pregnant.

Putting her oversized sunglasses on, she told Rosetta not to expect her back until later.

Driving her Bentley through the streets, she beeped her horn when she arrived.

_Troy_

Troy lifted his head at the noise, walking to the window, he went to shut it to drown out the noise when he spotted a car in the car-park.

The only person he knew with that car was...Gabriella. She wouldn't be here though...although the car was the latest model...no-one else had it. She'd gotten it as a gift...could it be her?

His questions were answered when she stepped out of the car. A grin spread across his face but fell as he looked around his flat.

It was a mess. He'd not cleared the mess from when he'd destroyed everything. Rushing around, he tried to clear as much as possible when the door rang.

Cautiously walking towards it, he opened to find a stony faced Gabriella.

'Yes?' he asked, worried by her expression.

'I have waited for you for 3 years and I will wait for you for the rest of my life. Even if that means I have to give you up for the rest of my life, I will wait for you. I love you that much and nothing will ever change that.' She told him.

'Then why didn't you call? I left Frankie, like I promised! How do I know you won't just change your mind all over again? I can't keep doing this Gabi' he told her truthfully, however much he wanted her for himself, he couldn't keep doing this.

'I had to sort myself out. I had a constant headache for 3 weeks! It never ended, whatever I did, whatever I took couldn't stop it because...because I knew I'm in love with a guy I can't have...and I have a guy...that I can never love' she told him.

'You love me?'

'Of course I do!'

'What about the baby?' Troy asked her, gesturing to her bump.

Gabriella shook her head.

'I honestly don't know, I'm so sorry Troy, I'm just not sure'

'So it could be mine?' Troy asked eagerly.

Gabriella smiled slightly.

'Yeah, it could be yours' she told him.

'Have you left Dean?' Troy questioned.

Gabriella faulted, before shaking her head.

Troy's heart sank,

'Leave Gabi' he whispered.

'W-what?' she questioned.

'I think it's time that I let you go. And it's really hard for me to do because I know that there's a part of me that will be in love with you for the rest of my life. But this while running in place and day dreaming is just not healthy for either of us.' _prize__ for the first person who can tell me where I got that sentence from!!)_

'Don't let me go! Hold on to me! Please, don't let me go Troy' Gabriella begged.

'I'm mad' Troy muttered to her.

'I know I wasn't fair on you...' she began softly before Troy stopped her.

'I'm mad at myself, not you. I'm mad for always being nice, always apologizing for things I didn't do, for getting attached, for making you my life, depending on you, wasting my time on you, thinking about you, following you, changing for you, forgiving you, wishing for you, dreaming of you, and most of all... for not hating you which I know I should... but I can't.'

'But I love you!' she said, tears threatening to spill.

'No more crying, I can't cry anymore. Don't take my hand this time. Just go please and don't look back, because I know if you did, I'd come running back to you and I can't do that.'

'Why not? I've been through this pain before I've even cried these tears before but to get you back, I'd go through so much more.' She told him.

'You can say that Gabs, but you don't mean it! If you'd do anything you'd have left Dean by now!' he yelled.

'What do you think I'm doing here!' she yelled back.

'Y-you're leaving him?' Troy asked her.

'Yes, because I know I love you more than anything. These past few months have been the worst of my life. I've hated it babe, and it's all because you weren't in it! Please...take me back' she asked.

'I-I can't' he told her shaking his head, 'I just can't'

_What are you doing Troy? _He told himself._ This is the girl you've been moping about for the past four months and she's here offering __herself__ to you...and you're rejec__ting her! Get your act together!_

'I haven't been around but it doesn't mean I stopped loving you! I spend every waking moment thinking about you and when I sleep I dream of you! How is that not love?' she questioned.

'Maybe it's best if we kept it like that, dreams are better...you don't get hurt in dreams. Just dream about me Gabi, it's the best way'

'But who better to share your dreams with than the one you dream about?' she shouted.

There was no reply for her.

'See, you can't answer can you? You know you want this just as much as I do!'

'What do you wanna be in life Gabriella? You wanna be known as the slut? As the boyfriend stealer? As the mistress?' he asked her.

'I wanna be the girl that you talk to your friends about, I wanna be the girl that always comes first, I wanna be the girl you never want to leave alone, I wanna be the girl who's hand you're holding, I wanna be the girl you look at and smile and then says to your friends, "That's her, she's the one." I wanna be her Troy, that's what I want to be. I love you'

'Why do you love me?' he asked, mentally cursing himself for not forgiving her...but he knew he had to do this, he had to find out.

'I love you because I know you're always there... there to catch me when I fall... there to listen when I need you, there when I feel alone. I love you because you understand me... you know how I feel even when I can't say it... you know I'm not as strong as I say and still you never let me know that I'm not fooling you. I love you because you make me believe, believe that I am not worthless... believe that I can be loved, am loved, and can love others. I love you because you know, you know I felt this way but couldn't say it and still you waited... letting me take my time to come to terms with the fact that I love you... would give my life up to be with you... and above all... never hurt you... lie to you... or leave you.'

'But what does that mean? I love you can mean anything!' he cried.

''I love you' means that I accept you for the person that you are, and that I don't wish to change you into someone else. It means that I will love you and stand by you even through the worst of times. It means loving you when you're in a bad mood or too tired to do things I want to do. It means loving you when you're down, not just when you're fun to be with. I love you means that I know your deepest secrets and do not judge you for them, asking in return only that you do not judge me for mine. It means that I care enough to fight for what we have and that I love you enough not to let go. It means thinking of you, dreaming of you, wanting and needing you constantly, hoping you feel the same way for me.'

Troy didn't reply, he was fighting his head with his heart.

'I understand.' She said, mistaking his silence for reject. 'It's really painful to say goodbye to someone that you don't want to let go, but it's even more painful to ask someone to stay if they never wanted to.'

She turned and opened the door, closing it softly behind her, and walked down the corridor towards the stairs, the lift being broken.

Walking out, she squinted at the cameras flashing in her direction, T.V. crews shouting questions at her.

Ignoring all of them, she made her way down to her car when she heard his voice.

'GABRIELLA!' he yelled above the noise.

Spinning round, Gabriella faced him with tears running down her cheeks, even though she'd only wiped them away a second ago.

'I LOVE YOU TOO!'

There was a silence for two seconds in which everything seemed to stop...before the cameras went into overload and the noise was unbearable.

Racing through the crowd, Troy grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside, out of the way of the press.

'I know I love you, and I was being an idiot up there watching you apologise. I'm the one that should be saying sorry...i love you so much and I never want to let you go'

'What about the baby?' she asked him.

'I don't care...I don't care whether it's mine or Dean's or the flaming Easter bunny's! I'm going to treat it like it's my own whatever the outcome is. That's because you are it's Mom, and you are a part of me, therefore it will be too'

'We've been stupid...haven't we?' Gabriella asked smiling.

'Totally, but now we can start putting it right' he whispered, leaning down to kiss her.

As another resident banged the entrance door shut, the two heard a photographer yell...

'WHAT ABOUT DEAN, GABRIELLA?'

Pulling away from each other, Gabriella looked up at Troy.

'Shit' they both cursed.


	5. Rewards

_'WHAT ABOUT DEAN, GABRIELLA?'_

_Pulling away from each other, Gabriella looked up at Troy._

_'Shit' they both cursed._

_**Two Days Later**_

'We have to get this place tidied up Troy' Gabriella told him.

'We will, later, now come back to bed with me' Troy moaned, grabbing her waist and pulling her back on the bed.

'Troy! I'm serious! I can't live in a place like this when I'm 3 months pregnant! It's the peak time for problems to occur in pregnancy!'

'Didn't stop you this last couple of days' Troy grumbled, trying to ignore her moaning.

Gabriella smiled, 'These last couple of days I haven't been out bed'

Leaning up on his elbows, Troy moved his face until it was centimetres away from hers.

'Then let's stay in bed and there'll be no harm'

Gabriella closed her eyes as if to kiss him and when he leaned in she laughed and pushed him away.

'Not a chance, I'm set against this Troy. We have a list of things to do'

'Then lets make one' Troy said hopping out of bed.

'Hey, Casanova! Put some boxers on' Gabriella yelled.

Troy grinned and kept walking into the living room, not bothering with clothes.

Laughing to herself, Gabriella pulled a dressing gown on and slipped Troy's off the hook, carrying it through to where he was.

Walking up behind him, she wrapped it round his shoulders and hugged him from behind.

'I'm so glad we're together' she told him.

'Me too, except there's one problem'

A moments silence passed until they both said unanimously,

'Dean'

Troy nodded and asked,

'What are you gonna do?'

Gabriella buried her head in his shoulder and mumbled,

'I don't know'

'You have to tell him Gabriella, before he hears it anywhere else' Troy warned her.

'I know! I know! But there's no signal in Iceland, I can't get through to him!'

'Then go to him. Tell him face to face before he comes home and realises the rest of the world has known before him'

Gabriella sighed and pulled away, walking round to the other side of the table.

'You're right, and I will, but first we need to make this list'

Grinning, Troy grabbed a pen and a notepad and sat opposite her.

'Ok, first we need to clean this place, top to bottom.' Gabriella told him.

'That's gonna take a while' Troy commented, writing it down.

'And we'll need cleaning stuff, lot's of it. Then we can make a start and make it look good again'

'So that means going out, doesn't it?' Troy asked her.

'Yeah, should we go together?' Gabriella questioned, tightening her robe.

'We'll decide later, second is obviously...you need to tell him'

Gabriella didn't answer, only nodded.

Troy scribbled it down and then said,

'Third is check the baby out. Paternity test and all that, see if all the cleaning's done any harm' he joked.

'Shouldn't we do that before I tell Dean? So we have nothing to hide from him?' Gabriella asked seriously.

'You're probably right, let's switch those' Troy commented, drawing an arrow on the page.

'Fourth is...what is fourth?'

'Umm, I don't know. I think we've got enough to go by at the moment, we can add things when we think of them'

Gabriella agreed and said,

'I'll get the cleaning products, you get the coffee'

Troy laughed and helped her up,

'We need to get dressed first...' he whispered, kissing her bare shoulder.

'Oh no, I've only just got out of that room, I'm not going back in there with you until this place is spotless'

'And why not?' Troy asked, walking towards the bedroom.

'Because you can wrap me around you're little finger' she shouted.

Popping his head out of the door, Troy replied,

'Not just my little finger...'

Gabriella snorted and made her way to the bathroom, brushing her teeth.

_**2 Hours Later**_

Struggling with the bags, Gabriella was determined to fight her way through the hoard of paparazzi all yelling questions at her.

She was relieved when she saw the lobby doors for Troy's building. Just as she was considering asking one of the paps to open her the door, Troy came to the rescue.

The noise grew louder, if that was possible.

'Good job I got some aspirin' Troy commented, punching in the code.

'Help me with these bags and we can get inside' Gabriella told him, handing him several bags.

'Jeez, we're not cleaning a hospital Gabs, it's a flat!' Troy commented.

'We have a lot to do' she continued, walking through the open door he was holding.

As he shut the door behind him, he dropped the coffee.

'Shit!' he cursed.

'Troy!' Gabriella moaned, 'Why'd you do that?'

Troy cursed to himself and tried to ignore her moans, all the while trying to mop up the spillage.

'Right in front of the paparazzi as well...god Troy!' she whined.

He gritted his teeth and tried to block out the noise, he loved her and everything but he couldn't deal with her moaning!

'We're gonna have to clear up down here too! It's gonna be all over the papers! You're so stupid sometimes!'

'SHUT UP GABRIELLA!' he yelled, throwing the soggy napkins onto the floor.

'What now?' she shouted.

'I can't deal with your constant whining all the live long day! Dean might be able to but I sure as hell can't!'

'Moaning? What moaning? I don't moan!'

'Yes you do! All the time!'

'I do not!' she snapped.

'Yeah you do! I don't know whether it's pregnancy hormones or what but you do!'

There was a moment of silence until they both simultaneously burst out laughing.

'I'm sorry, but we're arguing over spilt coffee!' Gabriella giggled.

'I know, sorry. I went a bit over the top didn't I? I love you' he told her, standing up and kissing her forehead.

'I love you too, now come on, we can clean this up later' she told him, handing him some of the bags.

As they got down to work, Troy stopped scrubbing for a moment to admire his girlfriend in overalls.

'Stop checking me out and get back to work' Gabriella told him, not even turning round.

Troy just grinned and continued scrubbing the carpet.

_4 hours later_

'Well, I think I deserve a reward' Troy commented, and wrapped his arms around Gabriella's growing stomach.

'We're not done yet' Gabriella told him.

'What! But it's spotless. This place was never this clean, even when I moved in!' Troy protested.

Gabriella turned herself round till she could wrap her arms around his neck and pretended to consider it for a while.

'Maybe I could give you a little reward...' she said, trailing off.

'Alright! May I escort you to the bedroom mi-lady?' he joked, holding out his arm.

Gabriella smiled but inside she was worried. Next on the list was the paternity test, what if it wasn't Troy's? Everything would be ruined! Not to mention he'd probably change in attitude, what if all those things he said about caring for Dean's baby were lies? What if he couldn't cope with it? Then she'd lose everything!

'Baby?' Troy questioned at her silence.

'Yeah?' Gabriella answered, snapping out of it.

'You ok?'

'Uh, yeah...why wouldn't I be?'

'No reason' Troy said, shrugging. Then he smirked and picked her up, 'Now you owe me a reward'

Giggling, Gabriella let him carry her through to the bedroom and put all thoughts of paternity tests out of her head. For the moment, she was with Troy and if it was the last chance she got, she was going to enjoy it.

A/N

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated, Ruby hasn't been well. She had a cough and a snuffly nose bless her. It was heartbreaking, hearing her coughing, but the doctor said baby's can have up to 8 colds in their first year so it's nothing to worry about, thank god.

Anyway, POLL TIME!!! I think I can guess what your answers will be, in fact I really don't think there's much point in asking but hey! Don't say I never included you guys:D

POLL 1

Should Gabriella's baby be –

Troy's

Dean's

POLL 2

Should Gabriella expect –

One baby

Twins

Triplets

POLL 3

Should Gabriella expect –

A girl

A Boy

A mix (if twins or more)

And should she want to find out the sex?

POLL 4

When Gabriella tells Dean about her affair, should he be –

Furious

Calm and understanding, as if he knew all along

Emotional and beg Gabriella to stay with him

Your choice Guys!!! Whatever you choose I'm all for it! Review!! XX


	6. Part of this

Gabriella smiled though her heart was beating a mile a minute and her stomach was full of butterflies.

She was at the antenatal clinic, getting the results for the paternity test. Obviously they couldn't get a sample of Dean's blood so they only had Troy's. It would work though, if the baby wasn't a match with Troy...it was Dean's, as Gabriella and Troy were both A-positive blood type and Dean was O-type.

Troy was with her, as he promised.

He was nervous, sure, but he wasn't showing it. He was here to support Gabriella and that was what he was doing. He was staying strong for both of them, Gabriella and the baby.

'I like Daisy' Gabriella said suddenly.

They were in a private room, to prevent autographs being asked for etc.

'It's nice' Troy said, turning his head to her and smiling.

Gabriella stared straight forward, clutching her hands together.

'Carabella too' she said.

Troy shook his head,

'I don't like that one...but if I'm not...I mean, it's up to you and...him...' Troy said faulting.

Gabriella turned her head to face him and looked him straight in the eye.

'I still want you to be the father Troy. Biological or not...you'll still be the Daddy' she told him.

'I hope so' he said softly, struggling to smile.

'The best thing you can give a child is your time and your love. Give this baby all of yours and you'll never not be their Daddy' she whispered.

'I can't give them all of it though can I?' Troy asked.

Gabriella's heart skipped a beat...this was it, she was going to be a single mother, he was going to back out.

'Why?' she questioned quietly.

'Because most of my love belongs to you' he said, kissing her ear.

A sob escaped her throat and she flung her arms around his neck before he could pull away.

Hugging him close to her, tears cascaded from her eyes as she her shoulders heaved with her crying.

Troy tried to look up as far as possible to prevent himself from crying, even though his head was hurting from having his eyes looking so high up, he didn't stop. His eyes became more and more watery and his throat began to ache.

Gabriella was now at the stage where she was struggling to breathe through the tears, she'd not cried like this since she was 10 years old. But this hurt so much more.

'I don't want anyone else...I want you to be the daddy! You're the only man I ever loved...why did I marry Dean?...Please don't leave me...I don't want to be left alone with the baby...I want you here...please...' she cried through her sobs.

Troy pulled back slightly but not enough to let go of her.

'Don't be stupid you numpty...I love you! Why would I leave you? After everything we've been through, after everything I've been through to make you mine...why would I leave now?'

'Because it might not be yours! What if it isn't...would you stay? Would you stay and bring up a child that isn't yours?'

Troy didn't even hesitate; he just cuffed her gently under the chin and kissed her nose.

'The baby would still be a part of you, and no matter who is the daddy, I want to be there, I want to see you be a great mom, to raise this kid up to be a lovely person, just like you. I want to teach it to throw and catch a baseball, to swim, to climb trees. I want to build it a tree house for it to escape to when it gets sick of us. I want to drive it to its first school dance, I want to buy it its first car. I want to be sat at the top table on their wedding day with the place-name that says Dad. I want all of that Gabi, I want all of that and to do it along side you, all the way.'

'As long as I'm not stuck as the nagging, boring mom and you get to be the fun, relaxed dad then I'm fine with that' she said smiling.

Troy laughed.

'Great, now wipe away those tears and say strong, whatever the outcome. Together, you and me will raise the best child America has ever seen'

'I love you, you always know what to say' she said, holding onto his arm that was wiping away his tears.

'That's because I understand you as a person, not as the woman you show the world, but as the girl behind all that. You're my baby, just like the one inside you is yours. I can read you better than a book, and only love gives you the power to do that. I love you so much Gabi, and I already love this baby to pieces. Nothing will ever change that.'

Gabriella lifted his hand from her face and pressed his palm to her lips before gently kissing his mouth.

'I want it to be called Bolton. Not Montez, not Montez-Bolton, definitely not Schwartz. I want my baby to be a Bolton, and to be proud of it.' She told him.

Troy bristled with pride, they were going to carry on his family name, the Bolton family name. It would be the first baby Bolton since Troy himself was born.

'Perfect' he whispered, smiling at her.

'Mrs Schwartz-' began the receptionist.

'Montez, _Miss_ Montez' Gabriella corrected instantly, taking a hold of Troy's hand.

'Miss Montez, the results are ready, you may go through now' said the receptionist, before darting out of the room, visibly embarrassed.

'Now or never...'Troy said, looking down at her.

'I know...I just wish we didn't have to go through all this, if I'd just been true to myself then I'd be living a happy life knowing you were the dad.'

'Life's a bitch Gabs, you just gotta go with it and learn to make the best of it' he said, kissing her neck.

'Now you tell me...' she muttered, leaning into his shoulder as he walked her down the hall to the doctor's office.

'Good afternoon, Miss Montez...Mr Bolton, I see we have some pretty big news today' the doctor said.

He was a nice man, quite old with white hair and kind blue eyes behind large rimmed glasses. He smiled and his eyes crinkled, showing signs of age. Gabriella was instantly at ease with him.

'Pretty big, and call me Gabriella' she commented.

'Take a seat and we'll have a look shall we?'

Gabriella perched on the edge of the bed and Troy dithered, he wasn't sure where to go.

'You can take a seat Mr Bolton, or if you'd prefer you can stand with Gabriella' the doctor told him, smiling gently.

Troy smiled back and took Gabriella's hand, standing next to her.

'Would you like to see the baby first or have the test results first?' he questioned.

Gabriella looked at Troy and he smiled down at her.

'The baby first' he said, still smiling at Gabriella.

'That's fine with me, Nurse Clayton will perform the ultra-sound while I fetch your results. I'll be back in 10 minutes, not to worry' he told them both as the nurse got out of her seat.

'If you'd just lie down here for me, and lift your top up...' the nurse asked, putting on rubber gloves.

Gabriella laid back and grasped Troy's hand.

'Now this might be cold' she told her.

Gabriella gasped as she felt it, cold was nothing, it was like pressing a cold can of coke to your belly on a hot day.

'Now if we just...there' the nurse said.

Troy grinned as he saw it, that was his baby on the screen, it didn't matter if nature said it wasn't, he was the daddy.

He looked at Gabriella and saw she was crying, leaning down he kissed her cheek.

'I can't see it!' she wailed.

'What?' Troy asked.

'The baby! I can't see it! I can't see our baby!' she cried, gesturing at the screen.

'But baby, it's right there...look' Troy said, pointing.

'No it's not!' she exclaimed.

'Wait...Gabs which screen are you looking at?' he questioned.

'That one!' she shouted, pointing wildly.

Troy let out a laugh, she was looking at the screen closest to her, which was blank.

'Honey...look at this screen' he told her gently, bringing the correct monitor forward.

'What?' Gabriella asked, moving her hands from her face.

'This one, you were looking at the wrong screen'

'Oh, it's beautiful!' she whispered, hand to her cheek.

'Isn't it just?' Troy whispered back.

'I don't...I mean...I can't...believe it' she said in hushed tones.

'And you can tell the sex, from that image?' Troy questioned.

The Nurse smiled and nodded.

'Baby?' Troy asked Gabriella.

'Which one you talking to...me or the one inside me?' she joked.

Troy grinned and said, 'You. Do you wanna find the sex?'

Gabriella bit her lip and looked at the screen, before turning back to Troy.

'I don't know'

'Neither do I' he responded, looking at the screen.

'In a way it'd be nice I suppose...but I guess...it's against nature isn't it?' Gabriella asked him.

'How'd you mean?'

'Well, it's only because we have these man-made machines that we can find what the sex is, if God and whoever had wanted us to they'd have made us see through skin or something...'

'You're amazing, you know that?' Troy asked her, laughing and kissing her head.

'I'll be right back' the nurse said, leaving the room.

There was a short silence before Gabriella spoke.

'Do didn't before I definitely would now. You're stuck with me I'm afraid, that's how its gonna stay'

'I wouldn't have it any other way...' Gabriella whispered.

'Promise me one thing though...' Troy said.

'Anything'

'Promise me, if it's not mine...you won't shut me out, you won't let me be the third wheel. I want to be a part of this family Gabi, promise you'll let me'

'I want nothing more' she told him, a tear slipping out of her eye.

'I love you' he whispered, wiping her tear away.

'I love you too' she responded, kissing him.

'We have the results!' the doctor said, walking in the room.

'Can I just assure you, great measures have been taken to keep your results private, no-one knows of these results except the man who studied them, and believe me, he doesn't get out much'

Gabriella and Troy laughed.

'I need your assurance that if your results do happen to be leaked, you won't sue the hospital for breach of patient confidentiality'

'You have it, don't worry' Troy said.

'Great, now would you like the results?'

'You read them...' Gabriella told Troy, handing him the envelope.

'I'll give you a minute' the doctor said, walking out.

'Are you sure?' he asked.

'I've never been more certain, you want to be a part of this family, here's your chance' she told him.

'Have you thought about this?' he questioned uncertainly.

'Yes! You're my everything now Troy, we make decisions together and we work as a team! This is as much your right as it is mine, now will you open the damn thing!' she exclaimed, smiling at him.

Troy grinned and accepted the envelope.

Squeezing his eyes tight shut he ripped it open.

'Not to be funny or anything Troy but you will need your eyes open for this one...' Gabriella pointed out.

Troy's eyes snapped open and he scanned the page.

'Troy?' Gabriella questioned.

Troy didn't answer, his eyes had found the section of the page he was looking for.

'Troy?' she repeated, her voice more worried.

Troy turned his head slowly and looked at her.

'Troy you're scaring me! What is it?'

Troy opened his mouth to speak but found his voice was scratchy.

Swallowing, he answered her...

'It's mine'

_**A/N**_

_**DUN DUN DUN!!!!**_


	7. I'm Leaving For You

**A/N**

**Next Chapter...Gabriella Tells Dean!!**

**ENJOY! xx**

_Troy opened his mouth to speak but found his voice was scratchy._

_Swallowing, he answered her..._

'_It's mine'_

It took a moment for it to sink in but then Gabriella smiled widely.

'It's yours!'

'It's mine!' he yelled back at her, kissing her all over her face.

'I...love...you...so...much...' he told her through the kisses. 

'I love you too' she cried back, deliriously happy.

'One big happy family!' he cried, punching his fist in the air. 

'I know baby, I know!' Gabriella laughed. 

'You're amazing, you know that. That fact you're carrying a human being in there...part of me, part of you...part of us. You're wonderful, I promise I won't ever let anything bad come to either of you, I swear it. I swear it on my life, nothing will ever happen to you...'

'Troy, sweetie...shut up' Gabriella said giggling.

'I mean it Ella, you two are my life from now on, nothing in this world will ever come between that. I won't ever forgive myself is anything does. It's you and me, for now, and soon it'll be us three. And that's all the counts'

Something in the way he said it told Gabriella this wasn't to be made a joke out of, this was a different side to Troy she hadn't had the chance to see before. The fatherly side.

'I know you will, I know you'll do everything to look after us. That's one of the reasons I love you, but don't forget...sometimes big strong men need looking after too, that's where I come in'

He smiled at her and kissed her lips softly. 

'WOAH!' she erupted, her hand flying to her stomach.

'What! What is it? What's wrong?' Troy asked desperately.

'It's...kicking...' she whispered.

'It's what?' Troy said.

'Kicking, the baby's kicking!' she cried happily.

Troy put his hand on her bump and grinned, he could feel it. 

But then...

'It can't...wait, is that...' Troy began.

'Do you think...' Gabriella started.

'Perfect' he whispered, looking down into Gabriella's eyes.

'Just perfect' she responded, placing her hand over his on her belly.

_**3 Days Later**_

'I have to do this on my own' she whispered into his shoulder. 

'At least let me come with you to Iceland' Troy mumbled into her hair.

Gabriella shook her head against his chest.

'No, I have to do this by myself, he deserves that much at least' 

Troy nodded and held her tightly.

They'd not been apart since they got together and now she was leaving for he didn't know how long. A day? A week? 

'How long till you come back to me?' he muttered, stroking her back.

'However long it takes I guess' she said softly, breathing in his scent.

'Stay safe' he told her, running his fingers through her hair.

'I will...just for you' she replied, kissing his shoulder and snuggling into his chest. 

'I don't think I'll last without you' he told her, pulling away.

'Well the next time you miss me, call me' she said before giving him one last kiss. 

She gave him a smile and turned to walk into the terminal, handing her ticket to the stewardess.

Feeling her cell phone vibrate, she looked at the flashing screen.

'Yes?' she said.

'I miss you' he said simply.

Gabriella laughed and turned round, sure enough, he was stood in the same spot where she left him, one hand raised.

'I miss you too, but if I don't leave now...I never will' she replied, smiling at him.

Troy nodded and scratched his neck nervously.

'I just wanted to say...I mean...I've been thinking...' he stuttered.

'You've been thinking what?' she pushed, hoisting her hand luggage back onto her shoulder.

'I just...'

'Spit it out...' she joked, giggling.

'What I'm trying to say is...when this is all over...'

'Yes...' she pursued, tapping her foot.

'When this is all over...will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?'

Time seemed to stop...Gabriella couldn't see the flashing lights displaying boarding times, she couldn't hear the announcements over the tannoy, she couldn't feel people bustling past her...

All she could see was him, all she could hear was the blood pounding in her ears, all she could feel was her heart beating a mile a minute...

Troy couldn't hear the announcement for a last minute boarding call, he couldn't see the flight captain boarding the plane, he couldn't feel the heat inside the airport...

All he could hear were his thoughts whirring in his head, all he could see was her, all he could feel was his heart beating a mile a minute...

All she wished was to be his wife...

All he wished was for her to accept...

'It would be the greatest thing I could ask for...to be your wife' she said into the phone.

For a moment, Troy stood there, in shock, before grinning wildly and opening his arms.

Gabriella dropped her bags and flew into his arms once more.

She looked up at him and gazed into his eyes, happiness was hers, at last.

Troy's mouth swooped down and kissed her lips, his hands entangling in her hair.

'You mean it? We'll really be married? After this...I'll be your wife?' she asked.

'Yes...I mean it with my whole heart, I've never wanted anything else...you'll be my wife, and I'll be your husband'

'My gorgeous, lovely husband' she whispered, caressing his face.

He smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

'Go on, I can wait now...now I know we'll be together...I'll wait for you' he told her, kissing her softly.

'I'm leaving...I'm leaving for you' she whispered in response, kissing him one last time, not wanting to break free.

The last call for her flight was announced and she withdrew, smiling at him.

He grinned back and winked at her, before watching his future wife board her plane.

The plane that would take her to _him_, so she could tell him, so she could be free of him, so she could marry the man she loved.

And the man she loved was himself...and he reminded himself of it every day...as if to thank God of the blessing.

They were to be man and wife...Troy and Gabriella Bolton...

They were to have twins...two baby Boltons...

They were to be a family...The Boltons...

They were to have it all...a family...


	8. So This Is Adios

**A/N**

'**Ello 'ello 'ello. :D How are you all? My devoted readers I have neglected! I'm sorry, I had a bit of a...halt...in production with this, oh well. Back on track now! Is that a faint cheer I can hear? **_**(that rhymes :P)**_** So...here it is. It's not exactly how I planned, I imagined a chapter worthy of the all time tear-jerker award...but this is not so much. In fact, it barely stirs up your inner emotions so don't get your hopes up. I know, I know, I'm not worthy of your reviews but at least do it anyway and tell me exactly how unworthy I am. ******

**I've had a couple of people telling me I have the dates wrong for the pregnancy and things, but seriously, who cares? If you wanted a factual fic your in the wrong place, your probably even on the wrong website. This is purely fiction people, so what if I get a couple of months wrong here and there...it's all for a worthy cause right? Wrong...it's to pleasure our Troyella loving souls, so we can relish in the fluffiness of it all. This is wrong...we should be good people and read about the Ancient Greeks and study Latin and learn to play the banjo, not reading ridiculous amounts of pure fantasy that gets our hearts racing every time our favourite couple kiss...hehe. Ok, so back to the point, just to make it clear...Gabriella is 5 months pregnant. That's what I meant her to be, that's what I want her to be, that's what she is. Okiedoodles?? **

**Fabulous...**

Gabriella sighed and pulled her white cashmere wrap tightly around her. She looked down at her Ugg boots and revelled in the sheepskin warmness they brought to her feet. They were the long chocolate brown ones Troy had bought her, knowing she would hate the cold weather in Iceland.

Stepping out of the car, Gabriella walked through the doors and onto the set of 'Allie from Alaska', the rom-com Dean was starring in.

"Miss Montez" an important looking man acknowledged stiffly.

"Why is he calling me Miss Montez?" Gabriella asked her body guard.

"I can only imagine by the way we're receiving cold glares and being brushed off by officials...they know"

"_They know?" _Gabriella asked shocked.

"They know" Thomas, the bodyguard confirmed.

"Oh Jesus" she muttered.

"I'm going to go check where Mr Schwartz is" Thomas told her.

"Tom! You can't leave me on my own! _They know!" _She hissed.

Thomas just laughed, and continued on his mission. He had been hired by Gabriella when she first became famous and had rarely left her side since. They were closer than just the normal 'star-and-bodyguard' relationship many had, Thomas was more of a protective brother to Gabriella. He was one of her most treasured friends. He was the one who offered her advice and encouraged her when 

her career went through a slump and the first to congratulate her when she came out on top. He was the one who helped her get through hard times, he was her rock.

After an antagonising 5 minutes stood alone, Thomas returned and led her to a room at the end of a corridor.

"This is it?" she asked him.

"This is it" he replied.

"Am I doing the right thing?" she asked doubtfully.

Not that she doubted her love for Troy, or his love for her. She knew he was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, she just wished she didn't have to go through the agony of spilling the beans to her current husband.

"You know you are, now go in there and when in doubt, remember Troy's words at the airport"

She turned to reply but Thomas had already left, it was up to her now...

_Knock, knock_.

"Come in" was the voice.

Hesitantly, Gabriella opened the door and stepped inside, breathing in when she saw him. She'd forgotten how gorgeous he actually was. No wonder she fell for him.

"Hi" she said softly.

"Miss Montez, how nice of you to grace me with your presence" Dean sniped, flinging down the newspaper.

"You heard then?" she asked.

"Of course I heard! The whole crew knows about it, I've been getting pity looks of everyone, it's sickening" Dean said.

"Dean-"

"How could you! I mean, how could you tell me you loved me, when it was the exact same thing you were telling him?!"

"I don't know" she muttered.

"You don't know? _You don't fucking know!" _he yelled.

Gabriella shook her head, fighting back the tears, she'd never seen him so angry before. It scared her.

"So you just bed-hopped from me to him? Is that it? You're nothing more than a common slut..." he sneered.

"I'm not a slut" Gabriella said, quietly but forcefully.

"Oh really? Are you sure about that? Sleeping around isn't quite what I'd call a good housewife"

_You're amazing, you know that... I swear it on my life; nothing will ever happen to you... one big happy family...nothing in this world will ever come between that...that's all that counts..._

Troy's words buzzed inside her head and gave her a new-found confidence. He loved her, she had someone.

"I'm not a slut" she repeated.

"I mean-is the kid even mine?" Dean spat.

Gabriella lifted her head to look him in the eye and he took a step back unconsciously.

"Oh god, it's not is it?" he whispered, all the venom in his voice, all the hate inside of him disappearing.

She shook her head, letting one hand rest cautiously on her bump.

"Did you know all along...?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"No, honest Dean, I swear I thought it was yours. I wouldn't have put you through that if I hadn't" she protested.

Dean nodded and sat down, his head in his hands.

"How long? I mean, I know what the papers are saying, what the rumours are saying...but I want to know from you...how long did it go on for?"

Gabriella paused before answering. Lying would hurt him less right now, but if he found out the truth in the future, it would be so much worse.

"3 years" she said softly.

"But we've only been married for 4" he said, hurt clear in his voice.

"I know, and I'm so sorry, truly I am, it's just...I fell for him, hook line and sinker, there was nothing I could do about it"

"You could have told me you wanted him, you could have given me the chance to humiliate you, not the other way round, it would only have been fair"

"I know, I know. I was greedy, I wanted the best of both worlds, I wanted you and a family life, but I wanted him. With Troy it's exciting, it's an adventure, I just wanted something different"

"You wanted adventure when all I could give you was stability" Dean muttered.

"Exactly. But I want you to know, none of this was meant to happen. I fell for you, and I fell hard. You were my first love Dean. I was blinded by my feelings for you, it hurt when you weren't around and it 

was amazing when you were. That first year of marriage...it was great, I never felt that before with anyone..."

"Until he came along..." Dean murmured.

"Until he came along and captured me in a way you never could. He understands me, Dean. He knows me like you never will, like no-one never will."

"I'm your husband, of course I know you, it's like every wife and her husband, we know each other inside out"

"But do we? I know there are things I don't know about you. And there are obviously things you don't know about me. We're just not made for each other"

"So I guess I should expect papers in the post?" Dean asked, getting up and pouring a glass of water.

"I'll have my lawyer send them you. It was never meant to end like this" she whispered.

"But it has, hasn't it? It's probably for the best, I would never force you to stay if you weren't truly happy, you know that, don't you?"

Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"Should I get someone to collect my stuff? I'm assuming you want to keep the house, seeing as it was yours to begin with?"

"Anything we bought together during the marriage will be split, but yeah, seeing as we signed a pre-nup before-hand, it should be over soon"

"4 years of marriage, 4 years of being together...over"

"And the rest of our lives to live for, you'll do good Dean, you always do"

"What about the house in Maui?"

"That's mine, bought with my money, just like the house in New Orleans is yours. The house in L.A, I'm not going back, as soon as you've got your stuff I'm selling it. Troy doesn't want to live there, I can't say I blame him. Full of memories..."

"Some good I hope" Dean interjected.

"Mostly good" she added, before walking to the door.

"What did I do wrong? So I don't do it again with other girls..." he suddenly asked, before she could leave.

Gabriella sighed and turned back.

"I'm not like other girls, Dean. I think that's where you made your first mistake" she told him softly.

"Oh that's a definite, you're one of a kind, Gabriella Montez" he said, giving her a warm smile.

She returned it, before twisting the handle on the door.

"So this is goodbye" she whispered.

Dean nodded and bit his lip as she looked at him.

"I'll always love you Gabi" he blurted out.

"No you won't. You'll always remember me, but you'll never love me again. Not now. Someday you'll find your own true love"

"When I do, I'll give you a call" he joked.

"Adios..." she said, using their private saying.

"Hasta la vista..." he responded, smiling slightly.

She shut the door behind her and he could hear her footsteps getting softer and softer.

"Baby..."

**Next Chapter-Troyella buy a house!**


	9. Net Profit

"Come on, come on, come on" Gabriella muttered anxiously.

Tapping her fingers on the arm rest she sighed as another minute passed by, she desperately wanted to get off the plane. They'd landed, luggage was being carried off...what was the problem? She wanted to see Troy!

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. Due to a traffic error, luggage deportation may take longer than was originally expected. Please don't worry, this is not a problem, if you could all please remain in your seats for now. Thank you"

Gabriella groaned, she wanted to get off already! She wasn't allowed her phone, she wasn't allowed the champagne on offer, she felt too nauseous to eat any of the food, besides, aeroplane food wasn't her favorite, even if it was first class. What the hell was she supposed to do? Meditate?

"This is ridiculous" she mumbled under her breath, before inspecting her nails.

"Madam? Can I offer you a complimentary glass of champagne for the wait?" a ditzy hostess questioned.

"Do I look like I can drink alcohol in this state?" she snapped back.

The hostess went red and mumbled something before rushing away.

Gabriella huffed and glared out of the window.

_20 minutes later_

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is your Captain speaking, you'll be pleased to know that all luggage problems have been corrected and First Class passengers are free to disembark the plane, followed by Business and Economy. We hope you had a pleasant journey with us and look forward to your next flight. Thank you"

"Yes!" Gabriella exclaimed.

She would have jumped up but was getting used to the fact that she had a belly now, and by making sudden movements she was at risk of knocking something over.

Gabriella was one of the first people off the plane. Not because she was famous or pregnant, but because she forced her way through everyone else and had a look on her face that no-one dared to challenge her.

Making her way through the VIP lounge, she squealed when she saw Troy was leant against the bar, throwing up and orange and catching it, before repeating the process. He turned at the sound and a huge grin broke out on his face. Running towards her, he still managed to pick her up and twirl her around, despite her being 5 months pregnant.

"I've missed you" he said before kissing all over her face.

She giggled as he kissed her and melted into his arms, breathing in the smell of him and smiling.

She was home.

* * *

"So, while you've been away, I've been house hunting" Troy informed her as they drove back to his flat.

Gabriella had told him everything Dean had said and how things were left and Troy was happy that they were still on fairly good terms.

"House hunting? I thought we were going to wait until after the baby was born?" Gabriella questioned.

"We were, but I've been thinking. What if the baby comes sooner? We'll have to lug baby crap up and down the stairs every day, not to mention all of your stuff. If we get a house beforehand...we can set up for the baby, move all our things in and then by the time the little one makes its appearance we'll be all settled and can just focus on being good parents"

"I guess" she replied.

"We don't have to go now, but I found some great ones."

"Can I see?" she questioned.

He gave her a handful of Estate Agency leaflets and looked through them,

"Troy! This one is 50 million dollars!" she exclaimed.

"But it's set on 2 acres, has nine bedrooms, fifteen bathrooms, a grand screening room and a wine cellar built for a king! It's perfect!"

"But it's 50 million dollars! That's a disgusting amount of money!"

"Babe, put what we have together and we can afford anything" he assured her.

"I don't care! I'm not spending that much on one property!"

"Ok, ok, that's a backup plan. Next one" he said hurriedly, taking the leaflet from her.

"I don't think much of this one. It just looks like a giant bungalow to me" she commented, wrinkling her nose.

"Just because it's all on one floor? It's great, ok so it's a little expensive..."

"It's 48 million dollars! Basically the same as the last one!" she said, shocked.

"But it's great!"

"It's horrible!"

"Ok, ok, that can be our back up, back up plan. Next!"

"I like this one" she murmured, reading the back of the next one.

"Me too, look, it has nearly two acres, a two-story entry, a cinema/projection room, his and her studies, double powder rooms, massive kitchen, one gigantic chandelier in the main dining room, a swimming pool, a pool house, a guest house, a swimming pool for the guest house-"

"The master bedroom has an en-suite bathroom with two bath tubs! We can have a bath at the same time right next to each other!"

"Yeah! And it has 6 more bedrooms, none of them much smaller, a driveway to die for, a full time gardener, the current owners have maids, we can decide whether to keep them on or not. But look, at the very bottom of the garden, right in the bushes is a small loggers cabin. We don't even have to tell anyone about it. It can be our secret place" he continued excitedly.

"You mean our secret place where we have sex when we're feeling adventurous?"

"You know me too well" Troy said, grinning.

"Troy look! It's near all the schools! West Hollywood Elementary School, Hawthorne Elementary, Wonderland Elementary, Roscomare Road Elementary, Beverly Hills High School...it's perfect!"

Troy grinned and kissed her temple,

"So, shall we go take a look?"

"How much is it?" she asked slowly.

Troy bit his lip before answering,

"40 million dollars"

"40 MILLION? What are you looking at expensive ones for?"

"I want the best for my family. You said yourself this is the best. Besides, if we both put half towards it we can do it easy."

"I suppose" she mumbled.

"It really is the best one" he persuaded.

"Oh hell, let's have a look!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"You mean it?"

"Yeah why not? After I've sold the house in LA, I've still got the one in Maui, the penthouse in New York and the house in the Hamptons. Even without those we'd do it easily. Plus I've all those properties I split with Dean"

"You have more?"

"Yeah, we thought we'd invest in properties rather than banks or anything, looks like it turned out well. We have the mansion in London the villas in Ibiza and Madrid, the cabin in Switzerland, the apartments in Cuba, Hong Kong and New Zealand and then the house in Australia"

"That's quite a lot" Troy commented.

"Basically wherever we visited that we liked, we'd buy a place there and keep going back"

"Dean had a lot of money then?"

"Not so much, it was more mine than his" Gabriella commented, "look, we're home! Let's get inside, grab some food and make an appointment to see that house"

She got out of the car before Troy could say anything, leaving him to wonder exactly how much money his fiancée actually made.

_Later that night_

"Gabs?" Troy asked as they lay in bed that evening.

"Yeah?" she asked, linking their hands.

"How much money do you actually have?"

Gabriella didn't respond immediately, causing Troy to worry that she got the wrong impression.

"Not that I'm only with you for your money! Just...I'm curious, I guess"

"Don't worry babe" she said, smiling, "I know you're not. I think I have...jeez, I don't actually know"

"You've been in a lot of movies, how much do you get for each?"

"Usually 20 million dollars a time. I guess I have like400 million"

"400 million dollars!" Troy exclaimed, sitting up.

"Yeah, why is that a problem?"

"Net profit? Like, not including bills or things? Or shared with Dean?"

"Yeah net profit. No, Dean and I kept our accounts separate so he has what he made and I have what I made...you look so shocked!"

"I am! I mean...I knew you were wealthy but I didn't know you were that wealthy"

"Well how much do you have?" she questioned, kissing his shoulder.

"Not as much as you do"

"It doesn't matter what I have or make. You still love me right?"

"Of course! And you still love me right? Even though I only have 40 million?"

"Troy, 40 million is a heck of a lot. We're just used to this lifestyle, do you think we should maybe start our own foundation? Begin our own charity? Give something back into the community?"

"I think that's a great idea" he said grinning, "but after we've bought this house and had the baby. We can't do everything"

"Yeah, perhaps when the baby's a year old or something"

"So are we going for the house?"

"I loved it, I honestly loved it, it's amazing. As soon as I set foot through the front door I wanted to put an offer in there and then."

"I know, I think we should. First thing in the morning I'll ring up and we'll put in our offer"

"It's perfect Troy" she mumbled tiredly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him back down onto the bed. "You're perfect" she whispered, kissing his lips.

Troy grinned and stroked her swollen stomach as he kissed her.

"You're pretty perfect yourself too"


	10. Housewife

**A/N**

**OMG!! GUYS!! I found the lyrics to some of the HSM 3 songs!! And guess what! Troyella say 'I love you' in their duet!! How adorable! Right at the end...**_**'I was thinking about now and every time I wanted to say I love you...hold me tight and don't let me go'**_** How unbearably sweet is that? And it seems Zac has another solo to sing, it's very much along the lines of 'Bet On It', how he has two decisions – **_**'I can play the game or sing the line'**_** etc etc. Vanessa and Ashley have a duet, saying how Gabriella's over Sharpay trying to steal everything , how if she keeps doing the things she does she'll never have real friends etc.**_**'**__**Does getting what I want make me a threat? It's what you do that makes you so. It's who I am and I won't change. Then you'll find yourself as you are now'**_**There's a prom one, everyone excited about Prom...it looks set to be a good film! And the great part??**

**England gets it in cinemas 4 days before anyone else in the world!! How awesome is that? So um...now that's cleared up...on with the story..and also, minor competition, whoever's the first to put in their review the correct amount of HSM songs i've included in the chappy gets a dedication!**

The sun shone through the giant windows of their new house, casting shadows across the kitchen. She was glad that Troy had sorted all the moving himself, as she knew it would have been too stressful, being 6 months pregnant. She sighed contentedly as she looked out into the vast garden, and shooed a stray cat away from the wall before being broken from her reverie by the bleeping of the oven. Fabulous.

Shutting the oven door with her foot, Gabriella slid the hot tray on the work surface as the phone rang. Hesitating, she left the baking and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Baby, it's me"

"What's up?"

"Nothing, just missed you is all"

"Troy, you've gone to practice, it's been what...4 hours?" she said smiling.

"4 hours I could have spent with you"

Gabriella cringed.

"Ooft, cringe-fest" she joked.

Troy laughed.

"So, how are my little basketball stars doing?"

"Fine, I just felt them kick so everything's good"

"And you?"

"I'm fine" she sighed, "I quite like being a housewife"

"You're not a housewife"

"I know, but if I was...it wouldn't be all that bad" she told him grinning, while poking her brownies.

"I need to ask a favour"

"Oh so now we get to the real reason you called" she said sarcastically.

"Ha ha funny, I need you to plan a party for me"

"A party? For you?"

"Well not for me, for my Mom, she'll be 55. You up for it?"

Gabriella considered.

"Troy I'm pregnant!"

"I know! But you can hire caterers and things, it's not as if you'll be doing everything! Please?"

Gabriella tried to resist but found his pleading voice too cute.

"Fine" she sighed, "I suppose it'll be a chance to introduce myself"

"Exactly, I already got the names and numbers of all her friends in my office...anything else?"

She switched into organising mode.

"Favourite color, favorite flower, favorite songs, favorite food and drink."

"Um...okay. Gabs?"

"Yeah?"

"It's my Mom, ok, not the President. It doesn't have to be fancy"

"Whatever Troy. When's her birthday?"

"Fortnight"

"A fortnight? Are you serious?! I hope you realise how tight this is gonna be"

"That's why I chose the best" he said, sucking up.

Gabriella grinned and shaking her head, hung the phone up, knowing he should get back to practice.

Walking through to the adjoining offices, which she knew were pointless because they both just used Troy's, it was nicer and way bigger than hers, she grabbed the phone and the list she found on his desk.

The next two hours were spent ringing and confirming dates with every single person on the list. Finally, Gabriella put the phone down with a sigh, now her voice hurt.

As she walked through to fetch some coffee the intercom buzzed, someone was at the gate. She glanced at the clock, it wasn't time for Troy to be back yet, and he had the code anyway. Hesitantly she picked up the phone and checked the screen, stepping back when she saw who it was.

"Dean?"

"Gabriella? Can I come in?"

"Uh, I don't think –"

"Please? I just need to talk, 5 minutes is all I'm asking"

Gabriella bit her lip and pressed the button, allowing him entry into the grounds. The grounds she promised herself would be just her and Troy's. No bad, old memories. Just somewhere they could start a life together, with their children, make new memories. This wasn't what she had planned.

Opening the door she saw him stood there, still as handsome as before, with his hands in his pockets and an awkward look on his face.

"Hi" he muttered.

"What do you want Dean? I'm busy"

"Oh, I just...have you seen this?" he asked, shoving a newspaper into her hands.

Gabriella opened it and gasped at the first page, wandering back into the kitchen and leaving Dean to shut the door.

"It says – "

"I can read" she snapped, taking a seat.

"You're not calling it that are you?" he pleaded, "that's the name I chose, don't take it"

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Dean, one – I'm having twins and two – the name Urla isn't quite bopping to the top of my list"

"Twins?"

"Yes" she said, her tone softening, "twins"

"Have you thought of names?"

"Well I have a chosen few, and Troy has some"

Dean winced visibly at his name, obviously it was still painful.

"I just came to say...the decree absolute came through today"

"So that's it? We're finally divorced?"

He nodded and took a brownie.

"You don't have to sound so happy about it." He mumbled.

"I'm not –" she began before realising it was a lost cause.

She checked the clock and noticed that Troy would be back soon, when her eyes returned to Dean's she realised he was studying her closely.

"Pregnancy suits you" he commented.

"Thanks" she smiled warmly, rubbing a hand over her stomach.

"But – you can't want this?"

Gabriella's face clouded over and her eyes narrowed.

"Want what?" she snarled, daring him to go further.

"This, baking brownies, cleaning, watching the clock for when he comes home...you're not a housewife Gabriella"

"You see, that's where you're wrong, with you I wasn't a housewife, When there was me and you I felt we were fighting a battle. I had to be in more movies than you, I had to get better reviews than you, I had to win more awards than you. I think that's one of the reasons I never felt content and should be breaking free. With Troy I don't feel the need to be something I'm not. He's what I've been looking for..."

"And I'm not?"

"I've gotta go my own way, Dean. And you have to go yours"

"_He_ has to go his as well"

"Troy's way leads to mine, you can bet on it"

And with that she shut the door on him.

Smiling, she realised that now was the start of something new. They had forever to make up for lost time. This was the new beginning...


	11. Important Authors Note

Okay guys, I know what you're thinking...where the hell has she been? I'm not gonna drag you into the whole 'I'm sorry please forgive me' routine. I don't know whether you'll see this as good news or bad news so just take it as you like...

I'm going in a whole new direction of fanfiction! I'll be more veering towards Gossip Girl fics and such, meaning I don't want to continue with the HSM ones I've started...I'm sure you'll all have noticed my writing suffering from my lack of interest.

So what I'm doing is auctioning off my uncompleted fics! Including 'Cruising for Love', 'Leave for Me', 'Starting from the Beginning' and 'Waiter Dude'.

All that needs doing is the first person to ask/bid for a story gets/wins it and then myself and them have an email correspondence. They can then copy all the chapters from whichever story and create it onto their profile. As soon as they're done, the original will be deleted from my profile. All the person has to do is put in the description of the story that it was originally created and written by me up until chapter whatever.

Does that sound okay to you guys? I'll probably cry and get all emotional over them when the time comes but it's better this way.

So just review this telling me which story you want, if you want any.

Eve x


End file.
